Kasian deh lu!
by 1279Natsumi-Oak
Summary: Baca aja,no sho-ai yg jelas buat Saori hater baca aja, R&R ya... *puppy eye*


**Kasian deh lu!**

Disclaimer: punya Masami Kurumada dan Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas punya Shiori Teshirogi.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), OOC, Garing, maknyos (.) dsb, **SAORI HATER? SANGAT AMAT DIPERSILAHKAN.**

Summary: ya.. inilah kegiatan Natsumi sama Regulus kalo kurang kerjaan.

"Regulus… beneran .. gw bete banget…" Kata Natsumi, Saint penerus Pisces Aphrodite (katanya gara gara kasian liat Aphro ga punya penerus, sedangkan yang laen punya).

"same here.." jawab Regulus yang nutupin muka nya yang kawaii make buku.

"aha!" Kata Natsumi dengan ilustrasi bola lampu bersinar seterang 500 watt

"eh? Kamu punya ide? Ngapa ngga ngasih tau?" Tanya Regulus.

"baru juga tuh ide muncul.." kata Natsumi rada Sweatdrop.

"hmm… okelahkalaubegitu (?)" kata Regulus.

"gimana kalo psst psst psst *ngebisikin Regulus* " kata Natsumi yang sebenernya curi curi kesempatan deket sama Regulus.

"IDE BAGUS! KAMU JENIUS!" jerit Regulus lalu memeluk Natsumi sampai hampir pingsan, diantara malu dan sakit karena pelukannya kenceng banget.

"ok ok.. Cukup…" kata Natsumi ngatur napas..

"jadi.. ayo berangkat, tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Regulus lalu nyelonong bae tanpa pamit ke Sisyphus.

Dalam 15 menit, mereka dah siap dengan perlengkapan yang akan mereka bawa.

"udah Tsu-chan? " Tanya Regulus di depan kamar sambil nungguin Natsumi.

"tunggu dulu ngapa? Jawab Natsumi yang di dalem kamar lagi make sepatu boot khas gothic yang ada bulu2 nya gitu dan tinggi.

"okok Ojou-sama… " kata Regulus ala butler gitu deh, sukses bikin Natsumi blushing separah nya.

"Ya ya ya.. tunggu bentar.." kata Natsumi lalu 5 menit kemudian keluar kamar dengan pakaian biasa; Rok mini, baju kaos T-shirt gitu..

"ok Ojou-sama… ayo berangkat…" lalu Regulus langsung narik tangan Natsumi dan mereka kaya couple baru jadian (==')

"wei.. Aku mau pamit sama Aphro-sensei dulu.. emang kaya kamu tuh, ga pamit kalo mau pergi.." kata Natsumi yang aslinya nahan blush.

"ok.. silahkan pamit Ojou-sama.." kata Regulus lalu nunggu di depan kuil nya Aphrodite sama Natsumi. Iya, abis dipikir, Regulus kok kaya butlernya si Natsumi..

"Aphro-sensei.. aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Natsumi dengan mata puppy eye ke Sensei nya.

"ok.. pulang ya. Jangan kabur.." kata sensei nya yang sangat amat perhatian.

"Iya sensei.." jawab Natsumi yang berlagak macam anak TK di depan Senseiya.

"Ok, let's go!" kata Natsumi menghampiri Regulus lalu cabut ke kota Athens…

2 jam di kota Athens..

"Ojou-sama! Tunggu…" kata Regulus yang udah ngos ngosan bawa in barang dan perlengkapan yang akan dipake buat rencana nya Natsumi nanti.

"iya deh.. ku tungguin…" kata Natsumi yang agak sabar.

"ojou-sama baik deh.." kata Regulus lalu cengar cengir gajelas dan bikin Natsumi blush.

"ya udah, ayo cepetan.. ntar ga dapet apa apa lho.." kata Natsumi lalu jalan ke sebuah taman dan membelikan Regulus dan dirinya ice cream.

"Nih…" kata Natsumi ngasih es krim ke Regulus.

"eh? Beneran nih es krimnya?" Tanya Regulus rada MKKB.. soalnya jarang banget tuh anak dibeliin es krim.

"Beneran lah…" kata Natsumi yang udah asik ngemut es krimnya.

"oh iya!" Regulus langsung nyadar akan 'tugas' yang bakal dia jalanin bareng Natsumi..

"yup.. ayo ke Mansion Saori saos tiram yang rese itu! Ayo kerjain dia sampe babak belur!" ternyata Pikiran Regulus ketebak sama Natsumi dan 'tugas' yang mereka akan jalankan yaitu buat ngerjain Si Saos Tiram..

"OK! Ayo berangkat!" kata Natsumi yang semangat 45 (?)

'ya ampun, Ojou-sama gw kayaknya napsu banget sih..' batin Regulus sweatdrop.

Flashback:

"Kyaaa! Nii-san…" teriak Natsumi saat masuk kedalam kamar Hyoga, nii-san nya yang masih dalam kondisi lumayan parah abis melawan Camus di kuil Aquarius tempo hari.

"Na- Natsumi… aku ngga apa apa kok.. tugas ku itu buat ngelindungi Athena…" kata Hyoga yang malah ngusap ngusap kepala imouto nya, Natsumi.

"siapa? Athena katamu? Jadi dia yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Natsumi dengan tatapan benci banget ke si Athena jadi jadian berambut janda.

"Iya, Saori Kido.." kata Hyoga lalu pingsan lagi di tempat tidurnya di RS

Flashback off

"Khekekekekeke…" kata Natsumi sambil ketawa demon ala Hiruma Yoichi dari eyeshield21.

"ok. Regulus.. kita akan beraksi, liat ajaa! Berita ini bakal dimuat sampe ke majalah! Kekekekekeke…" Tawa angker Natsumi.

"Oke.." kata Regulus singkat, padat.

Lalu mereka pun ngintip dari sebuah pohon yang tepat mengarah ke halaman belakang rumah Saori saos tiram.

"Reguluss… camera! Cepet! Camera!" pinta Natsumi sambil minta Camera yang baru beli tadi di kota Athens bareng Regulus.

Dengan camera 15 mega pixel, yang amat sangat canggih, Natsumi berhasil memotret adegan Saori kissu sama Jabu.. Kyaaaaaaaaaa….

"myoahahahahaha… rasakan balas dendam ku Saori!" kata Natsumi lalu dengan sempat sempatnya, Natsumi pergi ke warnet buat nge-edit foto kissu Saori-jabu terus di print.. pegawai warnet nanya "dek, kamu kok bokep sih? Kecil kecil ngeprint foto kissu gitu.."

"sabar mas.. ini foto akan saya edarkan di Koran 'selamat pagi sanctuary' nah, saya kan dapet untung, ntar mas saya kasih 20 ribu deh." Kata Natsumi dengan nada gombal.

"heh? Beneran?" Tanya si abang warnet ga percaya.

"iya beneran.." kata Natsumi lalu ngacir dan pergi ke penerbit Koran harian 'selamat pagi sanctuary' (sucks at name).

"dek? Kamu ngapain ke sini? Ini tempat orang kerja, buakn buat anak kecil kaya kamu.." kata salah satu direktur Koran.

" *kesel tingkat maksimal* ini pak, mau ngasih gambar kissu Athena sama Jabu, ini asli, tadi saya yang motret sendiri.." kata Natsumi mencoba biar ngga emosi dan nge-piranha rose si Direktur.

"ooo.. serius? Mana sini!" kata si Direktur.

"nih.." kata Natsumi nyerahin tuh foto secara ogah ogahan…

Saint seiya

Pagi berikutnya…

"hoamm.." kata Regulus yang nguap baru bangun tidur.

"Regulus…." Kata Natsumi yang langsung memeluk Regulus bagaikan bantal guling.

"lepasi-.. hoekk.." kata Regulus yang tercekik dan tampak hampir mati.

"iya iya.. btw, liat ni.." kata Natsumi memberikan sebuah koran dengan gambar Saori-Jabu yang kissu.

"i-ini… jadi kerja kita kemarin ga sia sia?" Tanya Regulus ga percaya.

"yup.." kata Natsumi sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"huoooo… ojou-sama ku emang hebat!" kali Ini Regulus secara spontan langsung mencium pipi Kiri Natsumi dan sukses membuat Natsumi kejang kejang gajelas di lantai.

"Na-chan?" Tanya Regulus.

"iee.. watashi wa daijyoubu.." kata Natsumi yang udah kembali ke posisi semula.

Di mansion Saori

Athena yang baru bangun dan belom sisiran serta masih ileran (author: hoek) teriak.. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siapa yang berani foto gw sama ayank ku pas kemaren! Berani beraninya!" kata Saori terus ngamuk dan ngebantai semua benda baik itu manusia ataupun benda lain yang berada di depannya. (author: biasa.. turunan Godzilla)

**~Fin~**

**Author: **weheheh.. terserah reader mau segini aja atau lanjutin..

**Saori:** Awas kau author! Grrr…

**Natsumi:** (sweatdrop) dasar… Piranha rose!  
**Saori**: *tepar kejang kejang di lantai*


End file.
